


Behind Closed Doors

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cam boy, Cliffhangers, Ignis POV, M/M, Masturbation, Realizations, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, Tight Pants, Uncomfortable Conversations, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: The shirt stayed on.It was always on, day or night, rain or shine. And while Ignis accepted that it was a perfectly decent shirt, dark colour and tightness accentuating all the right places, he couldn’t refrain from uttering a sigh of disappointment at its reappearance.Because, really, what amateur porn star wouldn’t want one of their best assets on display?Rating upgraded to E - be aware!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2018, y'all!
> 
> :D

The shirt stayed on.

It was always on, day or night, rain or shine. And while Ignis accepted that it was a perfectly  _ decent _ shirt, dark colour and tightness accentuating all the right places, he couldn’t refrain from uttering a sigh of disappointment at its reappearance.

Because, really, what amateur porn star  _ wouldn’t _ want one of their best assets on display?  

Ignis had seen pretty much everything else.  He knew the owner of that (accursed) shirt was likely a regular at the gym.  If his large, calloused hands and muscular physique didn’t give that away, the occasional protein shake visible at the edge of the frame did.  He knew the man liked to be unclothed as much as possible for there was a distinct colour difference between the man’s lower body and what Ignis had been able to spot when the shirt rose up and showed off a toned and very tan stomach.  You had to be in the sun a lot for that bronzed look to take effect.

He knew the man had naturally dark hair, darker than his at least.  The hair on his arms and legs, as well as his groin, proved that fact without a shadow of a doubt.  He also suspected the man had long hair - long enough to require it be pulled back because there was a black hair tie that showed up on a wrist every once in awhile.

The man was big, his voice deep - especially when he was moaning and cursing his way to orgasm.  Often just seeing the amount of fluid that erupted was enough to drag Ignis over the peak himself.  It also made his mouth bone-dry and he ached to quench his thirst in the filthiest way possible.

Yes, Ignis watched porn and he wasn’t exactly proud of it.  He knew if he wanted to, he could likely find half a dozen people who would take him out, pamper him both during and after dinner.  Take care of his needs while he took care of theirs.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so hung up on this particular man… but it was like he was addicted.

He suspected, but wasn’t sure, that the man was a Glaive.  He had seen a few background items that seemed unlikely to be in a commoner’s home, not to mention a loud announcement calling an emergency training session that came at the end of one video.

So Ignis knew quite a lot, and he was intelligent enough to be relatively assured he was correct about his suspicions.  What he  _ didn’t  _ understand was why a man with such a gorgeous and attractive body was hiding his upper half from the internet’s enjoyment.

And Ignis didn’t like not knowing something.  It frustrated him beyond belief and a frustrated Ignis was a cranky Ignis.

Was the cam boy (cam man?) disfigured in some way?  Was he a Glaive who had suffered some grievous injury and chose not to give himself away? 

Was there something embarrassing hidden?  Like a birthmark or a burn or… stretch marks?  Unsightly body hair? Surely there was nothing seriously wrong with this godly specimen of human perfection!

As it were, maturbatory time aside, Ignis felt he might actually like this man, if they ever met in person.  The books that were on display in the background assured the advisor that this man was intelligent.  Everything from ancient history to psychology to world geography and beyond.  It was fascinating.

Although… Ignis hoped that these were interests as opposed to compulsory education related.  He knew the man was old enough to be ‘safe’, however he secretly hoped he wasn’t lusting after some barely-legal student.  Ignis simply wasn’t attracted to anyone younger than he was, he couldn’t help it.  He had a thing for maturity as well as strength and charisma.

Ignis heard a rattling sound from the desk and looked up from his computer to see that his phone was ringing, well, vibrating with an incoming call.  Noctis’s face lit up the screen, his smiling face always a pleasure to see.

However… not at this moment.  Ignis looked at his lap, his arousal spent, and at his hand covered in creamy shame.  No, it would  _ certainly _ not be appropriate to answer the phone while covered in something like that.  Muttering an apology in his head, he ignored the ringing and grabbed a wad of tissues off the desk and tried to clean himself up.

It was difficult.  There was… a  _ lot _ .  Somehow Ignis developed his favourite cam-boy’s charm point and managed to blow his own expectations.  Only with this man.  He’d tried others in the past but… they never amounted to anything close to this.  This lust after the man, desire to know more about him and  _ significant _ increase in tissue purchases were his new normal.

Once he had cleaned himself up satisfactorily, Ignis redialled his charge’s number.  He only had to wait a moment before the other picked up.  Ignis rushed into conversation before Noctis could speak, wishing desperately he had some hand sanitizer within reach. 

“Apologies Noct, I had my… hands full.” Ignis winced at the inappropriate wording as soon as it left his lips. Ah well, what Noct didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“Naw, don’t worry ‘bout it.  I’m sure you were doing something important.” Ignis fought back the urge to snort and let the boy continue.  “You haven’t seen Gladio around, have you? He isn’t answering his phone and I was hoping to cancel our training session today.”

“Are you ill?”

“Well… not really.  But Prompto wasn’t in class today so I was hoping to go see him and see how he’s doing.  He might have the flu - it’s been going around recently.”

“I see.” Ignis sat up a little straighter in his chair. “Would you like me to prepare something to bring him? I could make some chicken soup if you give me a little time.”

“Aww Specs, you’re the best.” Noctis’s smile could be felt through the connection, somehow. “But it’s okay, I’ll bring him something else to cheer him up.  I’ll let him know you hope he feels better soon. Bye!”

“Thank you Noct. And I will find Gladio and inform him, don’t worry.  Goodbye.”

There was a click on the other end and silence filled Ignis’s ear.  Noctis was a good boy, a good man, really.  He’d make a fine King.  And Prompto, well, it was clear how much they cared about each other.  Noctis couldn’t ask for a better companion.

Ignis sighed again, for the umpteenth time that day, and stood up.  Just where was Gladio? He was always available, especially for Noct.  It was part of his job, yes, but he also genuinely adored the kid.  Not at first, from what Ignis had been told, but it time they grew very, very close.  Ignis wouldn’t admit it aloud but he always felt a profound sense of loss when Gladio would meet up with their group and give both Noct and Prompto giant bear hugs (to the others’ fake disgust) and offer Ignis a simple handshake.

Was there something about him that suggested he didn’t like affection?  … There was of course the fact that he was pleasuring himself in the privacy of his own home instead of going out and finding someone worth doing that  _ with _ , but that was beside the point.

Smoothing down his shirt, which had become slightly rucked up in the aftermath of it all, Ignis noticed that his pants were dirty.  Somehow he had tucked himself back in and done his cleanup and yet failed to notice the giant drying splotches of sticky white.  And now they were partially dry, Ignis noted with a hint of exasperation.  Which meant he needed to change.  That wouldn’t usually have been a problem but it turned out that he’d been exceptionally busy for the past few nights so all he had to wear that wasn’t ultra-professional dress pants were jeans.

Some very, very tight jeans.

Someone (Gladio perhaps? Ignis never found out who) had bought them as a Secret Santa gift.  He only suspected Gladio because the man had made some joke about tight asses the week before and it stuck in Ignis’s mind because… it stung a little.  He knew what most people who met him thought of him, it was obvious enough in their expressions if not their words, but he still didn’t appreciate the reminder in the form of a gift.

The only reason he never threw them away is because Ignis could never stand to waste anything.  Be it something he’d never use, or something given to him that he despised, Ignis was unable to part with anything that still had some value or purpose.  It seemed, in the end, that the jeans would be put to the test after all.

As he pulled off his old pants and tossed them in a nearby hamper (overflowing at this point) and began to change into his new set, he set his phone to speaker and dialled the Amicitia house.

Ignis wasn’t expecting an answer.  If Gladio didn’t see his phone had missed calls and messages, he likely wasn’t home, but it didn’t hurt to ask.  He hoped Clarus would not be the one answering the phone - as tough and fair as the man was, he always made Ignis feel unworthy.  Of what was anybody’s guess, but Clarus had a powerful aura and Ignis had never really felt comfortable in his presence.  He much, much prefered Gladio.

In more ways than one.

Thankfully it wasn’t Clarus who picked up the phone, neither was it Jared or any of the other household staff.  

“Heya, Iris here!” The cheerful voice sang over the line, as chipper as ever.  Iris was a gem.  Ignis was almost sad she wasn’t his sister.  The things Gladio said about her, from her kindness to her sneakiness to her devilish wit, she sounded like a force to be reckoned with.

“Iris, hello.  This is Ignis.”

“Oh hey! What’s up? You lookin’ for Gladdy?”

Ignis felt his lip twist up in a half smile. “I am. He is not answering his phone, is he home at present?”

Iris was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Hmm, nope, not here.  I think he’s at his apartment today? He’s usually there on Wednesday until, like, midnight or so when he drags his butt back here.”

“His… apartment?” Ignis blinked in confusion.  He wasn’t aware that Gladio had more than one residence. “He never informed me… But I suppose he isn’t required to.”

As if knowing the mumbled comments weren’t directed at her, Iris continued. “Yeah, he stays in the Kingsglaive quarters.  Got a room because he said sometimes he needed some time to himself and it was closer to work.  He’s probably there now, like I said, so you should head over and smack him in the head and tell him to quit ignoring his phone.”

“I think I shall.  Would you happen to have the address?”

Jotting the barrack name and room number down, Ignis thanked Iris profusely and said his goodbyes, promising to bring her some of his ‘famous’ pastries the next time he made some.  In truth, he only made them upon request but Iris didn’t know that.  Gladio liked to ask Ignis to help cheer Iris up from time to time (something Ignis would have done willingly if he had known her a bit better) and so the pastry making because a sort of tradition.  It was a strange sort of bond he shared with the Amicitia siblings, but it made him feel warm inside when he saw the looks of gratitude and excitement on Gladio and Iris’s faces.

By the time Ignis was well on his way to Gladio’s apartment, he was feeling nervous and he didn’t know why.  It was not a work day, Noct and Prompto were likely not going to call on him today and Gladio was relaxing on his day off doing… something or other.  But there was this small curl of unease twisting and turning in Ignis’s gut.  Or maybe it was excitement tinged with anticipation.  Usually when he dealt with Gladio it was either related to his duties or because the entire group of them was hanging out.

But meeting Gladio one-on-one like this, and at an apartment that no one else seemed to know about… Ignis was nervous.  So nervous, in fact, that he nearly forgot to gel his hair in his haste to run out the door.  And that wouldn’t do, no, not at all. His hairstyle was so quintessentially  _ him _ that if he showed up to meet Gladio with one hair out of place it would be very odd indeed.  And might raise questions about just  _ why _ Ignis was in such a hurry.

So lost in thought that Ignis didn’t even realize until he heard a knocking noise that he had made his way right to Gladio’s front door.  And the knocking sound was coming from him, or rather, his fist against the wood.  Without so much as a pause to give himself time to think of what to say.  It seemed his body was eager for Gladio’s company.

Ignis dropped his hand away from the door and looked at it accusingly.  He forced himself to breathe deeply once, twice, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down and give his mind some time to think.  Ignis didn’t do things rashly.  He thought ahead, made contingency plans, expected everything and planned accordingly.  He was going to do his duty, inform Gladio of Noct’s plans, and then go home.  

He would not let himself enter the apartment.  He would not let himself stare at Gladio any longer than necessary, even if he wanted to.  His blood was still running hot from earlier and Ignis did  _ not _ need excess temptation.  And Gladio was, if anything, desire incarnate.

But no, Gladio was far from homosexual and certainly not interested in Ignis in any way other than arms-length friendship.  There was a better chance of Ignis meeting up with his faceless wet dream of a cam-boy than Gladio even--

Suddenly there was a voice audible from inside the room and the door unlocked and swung open in one smooth motion.

“Nyx, I swear to the Infernian himself, if you’ve come to steal my shampoo again you can fuck right o-- Oh!  Hey Iggy.  ‘Sup?”

_ ‘Sup indeed _ . Was all Ignis could think of when confronted with the bare chest of a very wet, very scantily clad, very amused Gladiolus Amicitia.

Ignis knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it.  Sure the Shield spent a lot of his time without a shirt on, but Ignis had never been this close to the man.  It was either an aftereffect of the shower or simply Gladio himself, but the heat that was radiating off seemed to draw Ignis in like a meteorite in the Sun’s gravitational pull.

After what felt like an exceedingly long time, although in actuality was probably only a few seconds, Ignis realized he had been asked a question.  He managed to tear his eyes away from that sculpted chest (freckles, who would have guessed) and looked up.  Gladio wasn’t  _ that  _ much taller but Ignis felt like an infant at the moment.

_ Compose yourself, Scientia, unless you want Gladio to find you even more unbecoming than usual! _

“Apologies, I seem to have lost my…”  _ Train of thought _ , Ignis continued mentally as he reached into his pocket for his phone, pretending to search for a vital piece of information while he regained his lost momentum.  Opening a memo file, he turned back to Gladio.  The man was now leaning against the doorframe, smirk clearly visible on his face despite one large hand rubbing his chin.

“Noct has informed me that he is unavailable for today’s training.  While I do not know how long it will be until he is ready for his next session, if you could inform me of your current availability I will let him know and he can get back you at a later date.”  Perfect execution, nary a stutter or a mumble. Excellent form.

Gladio blinked as he took in the information and the smirk faded from his lips.  He looked thoughtful and then, suddenly, thrilled.

“Awesome!  That means I’m free for the rest of the day!  Noct owes me big but hey, what can you do, right?”

Ignis was expecting more of a negative reaction so this sudden positivity knocked him off balance once more. “I… um… yes.  Well, as I said--”

“Screw that, we can talk about that later.  Come in, sit down, take a load off.” Gladio pushed himself off the doorframe and with a tilt of his head, motioned for Ignis to join him inside.  He was barefoot which Ignis took as a cue to remove his own shoes. 

Gladio waited patiently as Ignis walked past him (with a not unsurprising comment about how nice pants - the man was far too predictable, secret apartment aside), and down the narrow corridor past the kitchen.  Ignis felt eyes follow his form as he went and it took him more effort than he cared to admit to not turn around and see if he were right, if Gladio was paying a bit more attention to his posterior than normal.  It had to be his imagination, but his body felt like it was on fire.   

As the main room came into view (presumably a bedroom that also doubled as living room since the apartment seemed too small to have both), Ignis hoped to all the Gods that Gladio didn’t notice how his step faltered and that he was trying not to stare.

Because stare Ignis was.  

There was a bed in the corner of the room, a desk beside it.  There was a bedside table near the head of the bed.  Bookshelves lined the free wall, adding a decidedly scholarly feel to an otherwise empty room.  There was another door, probably leading to the bathroom.  But that wasn’t the most surprising thing.

Ignis knew this room.  He’d never been there before, that was certain, but he knew it nonetheless.

He knew that with the camera angle just so, one could see the bed and the bookshelves beyond without much effort.  He knew that one of the pillows on the bed had a white stain on it, possibly a mistake with some bleach.  He knew that when the curtains were open and the sun was shining bright, it created an otherworldly orange glow that was both comforting and beautiful.

And as Ignis turned back to face Gladio, his mouth opening of its own accord to ask something his mind hadn’t even decided yet, he got to witness the man pulling a shirt over his head.

A dark, thick eyebrow quirked up in silent question as the black shirt was pulled over skin while somehow leaving muscles in plain view, taut and hard as they were.  Tattoo now hidden from sight, Gladio looked like any other (stunningly gorgeous) man.  Or rather, he looked like one  _ particular _ stunningly gorgeous man.

Ignis knew that shirt.  He  _ hated _ that shirt, always wanting to know what was underneath but never getting the opportunity.  

Now he knew.  And now he  _ wanted _ even more.

Gladio misread Ignis’s sudden rise in temperature (and embarrassing subsequent flush) and his eyes widened in alarm. “Sorry, I know it’s fucking hot in here - forgot to turn on the fan.  Sit down before you collapse.”

And Ignis was guided to the bed and sat down gingerly upon the slightly messed sheets.  He made sure to avoid the spot, invisible to the naked eye but known to his, where the amateur pornstar had… missed a spot whilst cleaning.

Gladio dashed to the bathroom, pulling a cord under the bedroom window as he went. A familiar whirl of a fan turning on brought some relief, as did Gladio shutting the bathroom door.  But that might have been more of a result of the object of Ignis’s lust not being within view.

A warm hand appeared and pressed a tall glass of something cool into Ignis’s hands, forced him to bring it to his lips and take a sip.  Had water ever tasted so delicious before?  Ignis couldn’t be sure - he was seeing everything in a new light at the moment.

However there was a chance… a chance, infinitesimally small as it were, that Ignis was incorrect.  There were fewer books in the bookshelves that he remembered, it was possible that all the Glaives’ quarters had the same basic design.  Black shirts were hardly a rare find in any clothing store, and Gladio being the fitness buff that he was was sure to have plenty.  

Ignis had also never once in his life seen Gladio with his hair pulled back.

And then Gladio reappeared, coming in from the adjacent kitchen with a handful of well-read books that he replaced on the shelf.  And Ignis knew those titles.  _ Astrals, no... _

“Do… do you live here on your own?” He asked, throwing a prayer to every God in creation that he was wrong.  That he wasn’t where he thought he was.  That his faceless Adonis wasn’t someone he knew.  ...That he wasn’t infatuated with Gladio Amicitia, the man who wouldn’t give him the time of day unless he could do so from a comfortable distance.  He hoped the universe wasn’t that cruel.

“Nope, why?”

_ Blast. _

“Curiosity.  I was not… aware you had two residences.” Ignis focused on sipping his water and let his eyes close, not wanting to let Gladio see the desire that was taking hold of his very core.

“Yeah, well, sometimes I want some time to myself.”  The voice faded in and out of Ignis’s periphery.  Perhaps there was some urgent cleaning that needed to be done, or Gladio had decided, in that moment, that as his secret was discovered he needed to vacate the premises immediately.  “I like my privacy just as much as anyone else.”  The voice was close enough to touch.

The bed dipped and Ignis opened his eyes as he almost toppled over, pure athletic instinct the only thing preventing him from landing in Gladio’s lap.  The man was… very close indeed.  He was holding an ice pack.  Based on Ignis’s observations over the years, he reasoned that if he had been anyone else, Gladio would have plastered the thing against his forehead already.  However, unsurprisingly, the man was hesitant to do so now.

Gladio was being kind but it was clear, very obvious in fact, that Ignis was not welcome.  The drink and pack were offered out of politeness, nothing more.  Gladio wanted privacy and Ignis was being  _ very _ rude by intruding, especially as this location was obviously a secret.  He should go.  He never should have come in the first place but his curiosity clearly overrode his sense of decency.

“Right now? But you just got here?”  Ah.  Ignis must have mumbled that last part aloud.

“I was uninvited.  I am very terribly rude, I must apologize.”  Keeping his eyes away from Gladio was the best thing to do.  If Ignis was caught staring again… Gladio was not a stupid man, he would realize something was wrong and draw Ignis into a conversation he very much did  _ not _ want to be having.

Ignis got to his feet, steadied himself with the knowledge that the further away from Gladio he got, the better he’d be able to focus on not looking like a fool.  Unfortunately, Gladio also stood up.

“It’s hard to invite someone you don’t know very well.” Gladio’s arm was out, almost touching Ignis’s shoulder, like he wanted to be there in case Ignis wasn’t as sure on his feet as he was. The ice pack lay abandoned on the bed.  “We’ve been with Noct for ages but we never really talk.  Not alone, you know? I think… hells, I  _ want _ to get to know you better.”

Ignis’s eyes were drawn to that tempting wrist and black hair tie encircling it.  To those rough and calloused fingers that looked good on video but even better in person.  How he longed to touch himself while thinking of those hands.  He had dreamt of them in his mouth, on his person,  _ in his person _ .

His glass, without even realizing, had nearly fallen from his hands.  When Ignis made the effort to right it, a splash of water jumped out and soaked through his sock in an instant.  Without thinking, he made his way towards the bed and the tissue box he knew lay nestled underneath two large, fluffy pillows.

He mopped himself up, saving his foot from at least a bit of a squish on the way home.  And then he realized what he had done.

Gladio hadn’t moved an inch, he just stared at Ignis and at the damp tissues in his hand.  Ignis wanted to curl up and die, just evaporate like a daemon and blink out of existence.  Because he’d never been in Gladio’s apartment before.  No one had. And yet--

“Ignis?”  Gladio had never looked at Ignis with more suspicion in his life.  His eyes, which Ignis had made a point of avoiding since he arrived, were bright but all the warmth had faded from them.

“How did you know that was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sat mostly unfinished for the past month, I'm sorry. Gotta love SAD, amirite?
> 
> I hope what I've got is entertaining enough to make up for the wait. Fingers crossed~

The world slowed to a halt.  

Ignis could feel the blood in his veins freeze, his breath catch and halt as his lungs refused to work.  Seconds felt like hours and as Gladio stared at him with some expression that was decidedly negative. Ignis honestly - for the first time in his life - had nothing to say.

What  _ could _ he say?  Yes, I know your bedroom like the back of my hand because I see it in my dreams at night after I watch your videos?  You’re my favourite and if I wasn’t so afraid of getting caught, I would download each and every one of your videos onto my phone so I could watch them anytime I pleased?

… I am so obsessed with you that I wished to learn everything I could and committed everything I saw to memory?

No, none of that sounded in the least bit sufficient.  By the Six, Ignis was well and truly done for.  His relationship with Gladio, tentative as it had been, would hereby be destroyed, ruined, and well beyond saving.

It was one thing to do what Gladio did, on camera, in the privacy of his own home.  It was his life and as long as no one was able to recognize him, it would bring no trouble to his station and would not affect his duties.  It was just dumb luck, bad luck, that Ignis had put piece after piece together and discovered the truth.

As Ignis gathered his strength and prepared to make the most embarrassing confession of his life, Gladio suddenly burst into laughter and fell backwards onto the bed, his smile brightening the room once more.

“Holy shit, it was you who stole my shampoo, wasn’t it?  You sneaky son of a--  And here I’ve been blaming Nyx for the past two weeks.  I don’t know how you got my spare key from him but heck, Iggy, that was fuckin’ epic!  And your poker face, standing here and playing all cool and shit… You really got me scared for a sec there!” He propped himself up on his elbows and somehow managed to look casual in what couldn’t be the most comfortable position.

That was an out if Ignis ever heard one.  Honesty or not, here was the perfect chance to leave with his head high.  It would change nothing between them and if anything, might actually force Gladio to respect Ignis a bit more.  After all, sneaking into someone’s house to pull a prank was something had never been accused of in the past, with good reason.  Prompto could have been a bad influence on him.  It  _ could  _ work.

But all it would take is one wrong word from said Glaive to bring the fib crashing down.  Ignis chose another route, one that wouldn’t include relying on another person without their knowledge.

“I… keep my own tissues in the same place.  On my bed, that is.  Usually on the side table but occasionally they fall between my pillows and I just… so when I noticed there were none visible here, I assumed you and I used the same system.”  Ignis faltered.  It was a poor, poor falsehood.  But it had happened.  Once, at least.  Ignis had been sleepy and had needed a tissue and felt too lazy to replace the box in its proper position.

… for about two minutes, then the untidiness bothered him and he forced himself out of semi-slumber to fix the problem.

Cleanliness was next to Godliness, was it not? And while Ignis had no desire to  _ be _ a God, even if it were possible, the saying still was one of his favourites.

“Uh huh.” Gladio looked unconvinced.  He sat up.  “Pull the other one, Iggy.  I’ve been in your room, I know full well you would  _ never _ do something like that.  Wanna try again?”

“Well…” Ignis was thinking of what to say when Gladio’s words hit him.  “Wait, when were you in my room? I don’t recall you ever being anywhere other than the living room and the kitchen.”

Gladio waved his hand as if brushing away a bothersome fly. “Doesn’t matter.  What matters is why you’re lying to me right now.  You’re pretty shit at it, by the way.  So what are you not telling me and why is it so important?”

Ignis did actually want to know when and why Gladio had been in his bedroom but he knew this was one battle he would not win.  There were a multitude of reasons for Gladio’s transgression (because, really, there was no logical explanation for the man to have been there) while Ignis himself was slowly losing steam on coming up with his own.

This was not going to end well, but if Ignis were that transparent, what could he say that Gladio wouldn’t see right through?  Honesty it was.  This was… going to be painful for the both of them, surely.

Ignis coughed and bit down on his lip to steady his nerves.  He could feel Gladio staring.  Here went nothing.

“I may have been privy to… some of your extracurricular activities.” Ignis was hoping that was enough, he was already fighting down a blush as it was.  He really didn’t want to go into detail.

“My… what?  Like the gym and stuff?” Gladio gestured at the half-hidden bag nestled at the base of the nearest bookshelf.  Ignis hadn’t even noticed it.

“Not… quite.” Ignis winced at his tone. Could he be any more awkward? “Something a little more private in nature.  Something you would do alone, in the secrecy of your own home, away from prying eyes.

Gladio still looked confused, and he probably was.  It made sense. Ignis didn’t show much of an interest in the opposite sex and no overt interest in the same one.  It stood to reason that  _ porn _ wouldn’t be the first thing to leap to Gladio’s mind when he thought about Ignis.  However… yes, there must have been a full-body flush present. Ignis could feel his ears burning.   _ That _ had to be a good enough clue.

Not to mention he was having a hard time keeping his eyes away from Gladio’s legs.  They were taunting him.  He tried to look away a multitude of times but then he was caught between being impolite (conversing while staring at the floor) or overly forward (gazing into Gladio’s unfortunately gorgeous eyes). Yes, it was a conundrum and somehow resulted in Ignis’s own eyes being drawn to the midpoint between the two… muscular stomach and thick thighs.  And that was just the thing Gladio needed to see to understand everything.   _ Everything. _

Gladio blinked once.  Twice.  He opened and closed his mouth a few times as the gears turned and locked into place and suddenly the curious expression on his face was gone and replaced with something different.

A smirk.

“Oh Iggy.”  The smirk widened and Ignis wanted to look away, wanted to avoid Gladio’s face, but he couldn’t - those eyes kept him frozen.  “Never would have pegged you for a voyeur type of guy.”

Well that was impolite.  There was nothing wrong with watching what you wanted in the comfort of your own home, provided the adults were of legal age and consenting. He felt the need to retort.  “And I never would have thought you’d have to do solo work.  I’m astounded you couldn’t find yourself a willing partner for your escapades.”

Was that too far?  Ignis sometimes got a little grouchy when pushed into a corner.  Perhaps he was too rude.  He was going to apologize, in gesture if not words, but Gladio didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed.

“I do my own stunts, don’t need a co-star - least of all someone who has to keep my secrets.”

There was a creak as Gladio pushed himself back onto the back and brought his body to a halt against the headboard.  His legs fell open just enough to tease.  Ignis thought he could see a bit of a bulge, but he didn’t want his eyes to wander further - to give Gladio more ammunition to embarrass him.  Ignis made a non-committal sound of that Gladio could understand to mean whatever he wanted to. 

“You’re awfully red there, Iggy.  Am I that good?”

Ignis shrugged, desperately wanting to sit down but knowing that the only place he could would be at Gladio’s feet and that was too close for comfort. “I’ve seen better.”

He hadn’t, but Gladio didn’t need to know that.

There was a bark of laughter and he smirk changed into an actual smile.  Only someone like Gladio could have enough confidence in themselves to ignore someone saying that.  

“So I’m guessing,” And here Gladio chose to prove just how at ease he was about the whole situation by crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, “That in order to see enough to realize it was me you were watching… you had to have watched a lot.”

Ignis wasn’t going to dignify that with a response.  Not when his skin tone was doing a grand of job of that on its own.

“Never thought you were gay, honestly.  Did you like what you saw?”

“I’m not gay.” That was the easiest statement Ignis had had to make since he arrived.  And oddly, his sexuality was never something he was able to discuss with just anybody.

“Oh?”  Gladio opened his eyes and peered at Ignis in a suspicious manner.  “So what, you were just surfing the net and caught my vids and decided to find out who I was?  And for what? For fun?  Or were you just bored?”  Gladio didn’t sound happy with this current revelation, nevermind the fact that he had made some incorrect assumptions.

Ignis sighed and took hold of his pride, shook himself mentally, and sat down on the edge of the bed - as far away from Gladio as possible.  “I choose not to label myself.  I am not gay or straight or… anything like that.  I like who I like, I love who I love.  All that matters is I’m happy with who I am.”

“True.  Sorry.”  Gladio moved one hand and scratched the back of his neck.  “You didn’t answer me though.  You saw me - many times, I’m thinking - so what kept you coming back for more?  What made Ignis Scientia’s icy cold exterior melt away?”

“Why are we talking about this?” Ignis said, trying to sound annoyed and likely failing.  Oddly enough, as uncomfortable as this conversation had been in his mind, he found that the words flowed smoothly and this was one of the first times he’d actually had a discussion about anything aside from Noct with Gladio.  It was… refreshingly nice.

“Hey, you started it.”

“Hardly.”

“I didn’t force you to watch my videos, man.”

Ignis sighed.  “No, but you did not answer your phone which  _ did _ require me to find you and then led to this disturbingly frank conversation so I refuse to take all the blame.”

“You’ve got me there.”  Gladio pushed off the headboard and brought his legs in, sitting cross-legged on the bed a hair's breadth away from Ignis.  “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh? Pray tell.”

“I was kinda hoping I’d see you today. This discussion isn’t what I had in mind but it got us talking at least which leads me to my next point of conversation.”

“Well? Out with it, if you wouldn’t mind.  I should be getting back--” Ignis started and then cut off abruptly as Gladio moved forward and took Ignis’s hands in his.  Ignis hoped to the Six and to all the ancient kings that his hands weren’t as sweaty and hot as he feared they were.

“To take care of more of Noct’s business? Ignis - Iggy, please, please tell me the last time you let loose.  Just… did something because you wanted to and not because you had to?  Did something selfish, even? Cause from where I’m sitting, you basically run Noct’s life - which I know is your job - but even he thinks you should take it easy sometimes, you know?” Gladio spouted in a rush, his fingers squeezing every few words or so to show emphasis.  All Ignis could think was how every time it happened, his body got hotter and his pulse raced a little faster.

And curses upon his tight pants for not even giving him the benefit of being able to hide anything!

“My dear Gladiolus,” Ignis began, understanding himself well enough to know that if he didn’t extract himself soon, his will wouldn’t get any stronger as time went on, “today is my day off.  I was not intending to help Noct, if anything he asked me not to.  I was going to go home and have a quiet evening with a good book, followed perhaps by some wine and a documentary… I appreciate your concern but you really don’t need to worry about me.  Job or not, I do what I do for Noct because I care for him, not simply out of duty.”

Gladio snorted but it didn’t seem rude. More like he thought Ignis’s version of relaxing was ridiculous.  For some absurd reason, Ignis felt like he needed to defend himself.

“There is nothing wrong with a book and a movie, I’ll have you know!  I know at times I sound dreadfully boring but I guarantee you I can be just as selfish as anyone else.”

Gladio pursed his lips and a slow, pleased smile shifted into focus.  Almost as if he’d been waiting to hear those exact words.

“You sound like you’re trying to make yourself believe what you’re spouting.  I never said you were boring.”  It was interesting, to Ignis at least, that Gladio still hadn’t let go of his hands.  And when exactly had the pressure become less awkward and more… comforting?  It felt very good.

Very,  _ very  _ good.  If he could have, Ignis would have asked those hands to work on a few knots on his back that refused to go away.  But no, that was much too forward.

“How about you, then?  Are your evenings plans that much better?” Ignis’s voice had lost its strength, an unforeseen shyness taking hold for no apparent reason.

Gladio let go of Ignis’s hands and moved back and Ignis had to hold himself back because part of him wanted to move forward, to beg for more of that soothing embrace.  It had been so long since he’d felt longing for human affection and pushing that feeling away this time seemed like a implausible fantasy.

But Ignis Scientia did  _ not _ beg.

“Did you forget what day it is today?”

The question seemed so condescending that Ignis had to bite back an acerbic response.  He wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly what day it--.  Oh.

_ Oh. _

Gladio could probably read Ignis’s facial expressions like an open book because he knew exactly when to say his next words.

“Do you want to watch? I guarantee the real thing is better.”   _ Astrals above _ , was that a  _ wink _ ?

On the hand, Ignis couldn’t even fathom saying yes to such a thing.  The two of them were coworkers with a budding friendship, hardly something that Ignis wanted to ruin by potentially accepting a mocking invitation.

On the other hand, Gladio was clearly jesting.  Wasn’t he?  And Ignis couldn’t lie to himself, the microsecond he’d realized who Gladio really was and what he did during his free time… well, that flame of attraction certainly didn’t get any dimmer.  And Gladio had mocked him about his own favoured past-times,  _ and _ insinuated he did nothing for his own personal gain.

So even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him not to take the (obviously teasing and by no means serious) bait, his mouth detached from his brain and took on a life of its own.

“You know, I think I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this last night and am posting it today because I suck at editing and there is just something about finishing something that makes me all floaty and happy and shiz. SO that is my explanation for any errors found. Seriously though, if there is anything major please let me know and I'll do a re-write. It is SO hard to edit your own workkkk.
> 
> I have also upgraded the rating from M to E so be warned (although let's be honest, did anyone expect this story NOT to go places?)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~

Gladio had the best poker face Ignis had ever seen.  

Within seconds of uttering those fateful words, Ignis felt like his heart was beating too fast for his chest to contain.  Gladio would have to be deaf not to hear it.  The cacophony seemed overpowering and endless and Ignis just wanted Noct’s ability to warp because he needed to get away - quick.

Yet his treacherous body remained still.  

And Gladio… didn’t move a muscle.  To his credit, he didn’t immediately try to take back his ‘invitation’.  He didn’t even seem uncomfortable although his eyebrow arched in what could have been deemed a ‘look’.  Ignis wasn’t sure what the other man was thinking.  But he tracked Gladio’s eyes move slowly up and down and part of Ignis (a large part) wanted that to be a good sign.

“Ignis, you’re just full of surprises today, ain’t cha.”  To his credit, Gladio didn’t seem annoyed by this interesting turn of events.  His smile didn’t even falter.  A secretive look came over his face that, if Ignis had time to analyze, would have seemed almost… pleased?  And, contrary to his words, very much un-surprised.

But no, that would suggest that Gladio knew what Ignis was thinking - about him, about this - before anyone else and that was just out of the realm of imagination.  

Besides, Gladio knew Ignis well enough.  Ignis didn’t fall for tricks, he was far too smart to be caught out by infantile tactics and simple wordplay.  But something itched at the edge of his consciousness… was he somehow goaded into accepting?

...it was food for thought, at the very least.  But for another time, mostly definitely another time, because Gladio was standing up and had he always been that massive?  Was he suddenly wearing cologne because he smelled amazing.  Ignis felt like the room was closing in on them both, bringing them closer together.

Or perhaps it was his own body, once again, moving him up and closer to the object of his desire and  _ extreme _ lust.

_ By the Almighty Six, Gladio was taking off his shirt. _

Lesser mortals would be mere puddles on the floor at this stage.  Ignis was stronger than that.  He allowed his face to colour only slightly before turning away and asking over his shoulder, “Where should I sit?”

A warm hand touched his hip and urged him back down on the bed.  Guided might be a more accurate word because the moment Gladio’s heat was felt, Ignis felt his bones turn to jelly.

This wasn’t a dream. This was really happening.  Gladio was going to… going to… for him.  In front of him, for hundreds of viewers (most likely, Ignis wasn’t terribly sure of how many fans Gladio had but the number had to be pretty high) but Ignis was willing to suspend his disbelief and ignore the other players.

_ This was real. _

Ignis wanted to curl up on the bed, get his legs off the floor because they weren’t of any use to him there anyway.  But sitting cross-legged would just emphasize his current  _ state _ and while Gladio was surely doing this teasing to get a rise of out Ignis, he was presumably unaware of just how much of a  _ rise _ he would be getting.  Not to mention that his pants were, once again, not helping matters.  So Ignis settled for laying his hands in his lap, fingers curled casually but also to conceal.

Gladio stalked past, shirt still partially on as if he had been interrupted mid-removal.  Which wasn’t true because Ignis  _ would never. _  He’d seen that bare torso countless times in real life (and his very realistic dreams) and appreciated every inch of toned and inked flesh.

But then there was a harsh  _ tap tap _ at the computer nestled in the corner and Ignis realized that Gladio had turned the camera on.  There was a brief knot of disappointment in his gut as the harsh reality of what was unfolding came once more into the open.

This  _ wasn’t _ for Ignis.  He was there at the right place, right time, but Gladio would have done this with or without his presence.  Ignis looked at the screen and could see himself. He wanted to move out of the way - less out of embarrassment at being caught on a live stream and more because suddenly, unexpectedly, he felt ashamed.

Gladio needed private time and his fans would certainly not appreciate an extra man in the bedroom.  Ignis was intruding.  Ignis should leave.  Ignis  _ needed _ a strong drink to help him forget his horrific shame and enable him to see Gladio at work again without picturing him in this state of undress.

But as Gladio came back to the front of the bed, Ignis lost his momentum.  Gladio was, without much exaggeration on Ignis’s part,  _ perfect. _

His chest gleamed with a fine sheen of sweat - induced by how uncomfortable he was with the situation?  But that body that he’d spent many years trying to perfect was something Ignis could only aspire to.  He looked like a God, but unlike those in the myths of Eos, a benevolent one.  Why else would he be taking pity on a worthless fool like Ignis and showing off his attributes?

Closer than he usually was, Ignis could see a thin trail of dark hair leading down, down, down.  Although Ignis had seen Gladio in all his glory before (without, of course, knowing who he actually was) it felt like a new experience.  He’d stared at those abdominal muscles before and been entranced but now he actually wanted to touch them and see how that affected their owner.

There were a few small moles on Gladio’s upper chest that Ignis had somehow never noticed, even during his arrival when he was introduced to Gladio’s torso head-on.  He wanted to taste them with his tongue, pinch those unexpectedly sensitive nipples (Gladio paid a lot of attention to those in past vids) and cover that body in love bites that only the two of them would know weren’t caused by training accidents.

Ignis tried to force himself to move once more, aroused and embarrassed at the same time by his reactions.  But Gladio, as if he could read Ignis’s mind, stopped him.

“You takin’ off before the best part?  Are you that disappointed in the real thing?” Gladio’s voice was light but his words weighed heavy.

Because he actually sounded unhappy at the prospect of Ignis leaving.

“I’m in the way, your fans--”

“Won’t be bothered, promise.” As if to sweeten his plea, Gladio finally pulled off his shirt.  His chest was a little red from where the tight elastic had cut into his skin across the armpits but it only accentuated everything Ignis was trying  _ not _ to pay attention to.

“This joke has gone on far enough, I’ve really overst--”

Gladio crossed his arms, biceps bulging, and his expression went from hurt to curious.

“What makes you think I was joking?”

Ignis didn’t know how to respond to that.  There were questions, hundreds of questions, milling around in his brain but nothing seemed appropriate in the current situation.

Gladio’s eyes flicked briefly to his computer before settling back on Ignis. That’s right, people were watching this.  How… mortifying.  The least Ignis could do was shut up and let Gladio do his thing.  Right?

“Please stay?” The voice sounded so raw and honest that Ignis was sure it wasn’t Gladio talking.  But one look into those piercing eyes melted all his thoughts away.  For whatever reason, Gladio wanted this to happen and even if this was the last time Ignis would ever be able to look Gladio in the eyes without blushing ever again…

...Ignis wanted it too.

He refrained from answering but move farther back onto the bed - deciding to ignore his earlier concerns about his arousal and deal with that when the time came.  Gladio was certainly not shy about showing himself off and if anything, his pants were making everything look thicker and harder and more gigantic than Ignis could recall.

And hopefully he was a bit more hidden from view.  Ignis would have liked to turn around and check but he didn’t want to take is eyes off of Gladio for one more second.

There was a traitorous part of his mind that still questioned things, like what had changed with the Shield and why did he suddenly no longer care about his identity being known… but Ignis silenced those with a vicious thought.

Gladio was right, it was time to be selfish.

The man was still standing there, in the middle of the room, shirtless and unmoving.  But with Ignis’s almost unnoticeable nod, the show began.

With pants riding sinfully low on his hips, Gladio didn’t have to try too hard to be provocative.  Ignis knew from experience that the man was a boxer-briefs guy because, aside from often witnessing them being tossed from the bed in the throes of extreme self-passion, he’d actually had to buy some for Gladio once.

Noct, and a prank gone horribly, horribly wrong, had begged Ignis for help after drenching Gladio in what could only be described as fluorescent green slime.  It just so happened that Gladio had decided that day to actually wear some designer underwear (or so he claimed) and therefore the cost of this prank was not negligible.  Of course that meant that Ignis (with Noct’s money) was sent on a trip to find a suitable replacement.  

For whatever reason, Noctis was not ‘available’, which likely meant he was hiding out with Prompto and relying on Ignis to, once again, save the day.

It also meant that Ignis got to spend the afternoon with Gladio as they went from store to store to find the ‘perfect’ replacement.  There had been a joke about modelling that Gladio threw in his face a few times, but Ignis had gracefully declined.  Still, he knew the make and colour of Gladio’s preferred undergarments and therefore what to expect when the man’s pants did eventually take their leave.

But because Gladio was an evil, evil man, he was taking his time getting to that part.  Instead, he was rather enjoying trailing his hands up and down his body, pinching and pulling hard enough to leave tiny pink marks that Ignis ached to soothe.

And those nipples--!  Crinkled and hard and such a light brown.  They reminded Ignis of the coffee he drank when Ebony wasn’t available.  In the future, he probably wouldn’t be able to think of said beverage without remembering the comparison he had just made… Drinking coffee and getting  _ turned on _ fell within normal parameters, right?

But when Gladio finally stayed his hands right on the tie of his pants and just  _ stared _ at Ignis, everything began to feel like a dream once more.  All that flip-flopping between fantasy and reality was tiring and Ignis knew that even if this wasn’t real - somehow - he never wanted to wake up.

With a gentle pull, the tie came loose and Gladio’s pants melted down his thick thighs to the floor below.  Ignis wanted to follow their cascade down, relish each individual muscle and centimeter of skin as it was exposed and wax poetic (because that was the kind of mood he was in and his thought processes were hampered by a lack of blood to a certain key area) but a decidedly fortuitous moment had just taken place.

Because Gladio was  _ not _ wearing anything.  No underwear whatsoever.  He was naked as the day he was born and with a very firm affirmation of that fact staring him in the face, Ignis’s mouth went drier than the Marshall’s sense of humour.

Ignis wanted to stare, to hold, to examine… to taste… do everything naughty that he’d been dreaming about since he discovered this particular tease of a cam boy so many nights ago.  But this was Gladio’s game - his time to shine - so as much as Ignis wanted to participate, he held his ground.

Gladio moved with the grace of a jungle cat, primal and confident, as he closed in on his prey.  In this case… Ignis?  No, certainly not.  The bed, that’s what he was coming for - moving towards.  Touching one’s self while standing could be sexy, but Gladio was a veritable God in bed.  There was something about the soft sheets and fluffy pillows surrounding said God that made everything just a little more tempting.

So Ignis tried with all his might to ignore the swaying monstrosity that bounced closer and closer to his face as Gladio came towards the bed.  And then stopped directly in front of Ignis.

It wasn’t fair.  Ignis was only human, after all.  No one could have judged him for taking a good look at what Gladio was packing.  Besides, steaming quality  _ was _ excellent but it was no replacement for the real thing and did not do it justice.

Gladio was standing still, probably looking towards the camera.  Ignis wasn’t sure because he still hadn’t taken his eyes off his prize.  It… well, Ignis would never be one to call such a thing ‘pretty’ because while each one was unique, they did look rather strange.  But he had a craving for something delicious and this just about looked like it would fill him up just right.

It bounced.  Then it jumped again.  

Gladio was having a very good time.

Ignis could easily smell the distinct musk that emanated from the semi-erect arousal in front of him.  If he desired, he could have leaned over and licked a stripe from root to tip without much effort.  But Gladio was playing with him, quite evident really, and Ignis was not going to give in to the satisfaction of playing into the other man’s hands.  Even if he thought the act of not doing so might actually cause him to burst a blood vessel.  

He’s given up his half-hearted attempt at hiding his own desire.  His pants were so tight that each time he moved it pressed painfully against his zipper.  Ignis longed to release it and take matters into his own hands as he did so many times while watching what he was watching now.

_ Control, Ignis.  Stay in control. _

Gladio evidently was finished with his teasing because he lowered himself and gently smacked his forehead into Ignis’s.  It didn’t hurt, it felt more like a playful gesture than something meant to hurt or antagonize.

But there was that smirk again.  Like Gladio knew exactly what Ignis was going to do - or not going to do as the case may be - and Ignis felt his sense of reason being overrun once more.

So when Gladio got back up and began to crawl onto his bed, back towards the headboard so he could spread his legs and give the viewers exactly what they wanted, Ignis moved.  Just a finger.  It was enough.

It may have been Ignis’s imagination but Gladio seemed to thicken instantaneously.  The head under Ignis’s finger swelled and a large drop of fluid emerged.  Then Gladio pulled away and their connection was severed when the strand of precome snapped.    

Ignis knew it was wrong but he could feel his own thickness pulse with need and there was no question that a wet patch was forming in his lap.  When he brought that lone finger to his lips and sucked off the bitter remainder, it was the first time since he’d walked in the door that Gladio actually looked vulnerable.

Then the moment was gone and Gladio was at the further end of the bed and he was stroking himself.  Honestly though, had Ignis been blind before?  Because it truly seemed like Gladio was bigger than in the past.  As if with every long, powerful stroke of his hand, he grew more and more… impressive.

Was the camera behind Ignis’s head to the left or the right?  He didn’t even remember at this stage, not with the vision in front of him.  Gladio, it seemed, had gone slightly off course.  Usually in his videos he kept his pace slow, teasingly slow, and periodically broke off to dribble on more lube or grab at his heavy testicles.  But not today.  Something was different, many somethings.

Firstly, Gladio was pumping away like his life depended on it.  Ignis almost,  _ almost _ , wanted to ask him to slow down because it looked like he was going to rub himself raw with all the force he was using.  His necklace was stuck to his chest and Ignis ached to remove it so the beauty before him wouldn’t be concealed in the slightest.

Second, zero lubrication.  Synthetic, that is.  Gladio usually had help making his process easier - lots and lots of liquid.  He never really seemed to have a lot of precome, although what eventually erupted from his person was definitely impressive by anyone’s standards.  However today he had no issues with what his body produced naturally which was very hot but also rather rare.

Last, but certainly not least, Gladio had yet to take his eyes off of Ignis.  

At first Ignis was sure that Gladio was looking at the webcam, giving the adoring masses a clear look at just who they’d been touching themselves too all this time.  There was a bitter part of Ignis that hated that idea because, foolish as it was, he liked the idea that only he knew Gladio’s real identity.  That while this was happening and everything was on display, only one person  _ truly _ knew everything and Gladio had trusted Ignis enough for it to be him.

But no, Gladio was clearly staring at Ignis.  His eyes bore deep, those shimmering amber depths pulling Ignis further into debauchery.  Sometimes his eyes would shift lower until Ignis was certain, without a doubt  _ positive _ that Gladio was picturing him naked.

It wouldn’t be  _ too _ much of stretch to blame his actions on the circulation-cutting fabric, would it?   _ Of course not, _ Ignis thought to himself as he popped the button to his jeans and slid the zipper down notch by notch. Gladio would probably have done the same thing.

Gladio’s eyes zeroed in on Ignis’s movements and there was a distinct flush making its way across the bigger man’s torso and up his neck.  Interesting…  Ignis was thinking of another subtle way to needle his friend when Gladio ended any chance of that by closing his eyes.

The bed was shaking with the force of Gladio’s movements.  Ignis was both turned on and concerned about the structural integrity.  Gladio was… very powerful, both inside the bedroom and out, it seemed.

Gladio was nearing his peak.  His motions were jerky and the slick sounds of skin slapping was almost thunderous.  Ignis was sure he could have touched himself to those sounds alone and been very, very satisfied.  Ignis hadn’t even removed himself from his jeans but just watching Gladio was having an effect.  

Ignis had never come untouched before.  He wondered if it were possible or just a myth.  And with how hard he was, and how every minute motion he made forced the material of his pants to rub and squeeze… He was feeling optimistic.

Even though he just wanted to sit back and watch the master at work in front of him, something told him that Gladio would appreciate a little… push.  He didn’t need it, he would get where he needed to go eventually but Ignis  _ wanted _ to help.

So Ignis, feeling filthy and yet more confident than he really was, crawled on hands and knees to reach his friend who, to his credit, didn’t even crack open an eye.  Ignis lowered his mouth to be just far away enough from Gladio’s quivering hardness to avoid touching it accidently and… blew.

The hot air pushed out of Ignis’s lungs had the desired effect. Gladio’s eyes shot open in shock and arousal and by The Six had they always been that dark?  Seeing Ignis kneeling there, his mouth open and lips pursed was all Gladio needed.

With a muffled cry (Gladio bit his lip very hard, Ignis was disappointed) and a millisecond to rearrange his hand on top of the head instead of along the shaft, Gladio came.  His new positioning meant that instead of Ignis getting a face full of bitter white, it instead oozed from between Gladio’s thick fingers and dribbled down onto the bed.

Ignis didn’t know whether to be happy or sad that it was over and he certainly didn’t know what to make of Gladio’s expression.

He was also frankly astounded at his gall.  Ruining the moment  _ and _ blocking the viewers? Gladio was going to be pissed.

But Gladio didn’t look angry.  Or happy.  Or.. anything, really.  His eyes were wide, his lips cherry-red from self-harm and begging to be kissed.  Ignis sat back on his haunches to examine the damage he’d caused with his mischief.

And with an uncomfortable squish, he also realised that it was true: one could come untouched.  Would wonders never cease.

“Ignis…?” Here it was, Gladio demanding an explanation.

“I apologize for ruining your show.” Ignis said, voice contrite.  He was sorry.  He had wished for it to go on longer.  And he had hoped for a sudden and convenient power outage so he wouldn’t have to continue sharing Gladio with the rest of the online world.

“There was no show.” Gladio replied, voice husky and rough with residual lust.

“What do you mean?” Confusion abounded.  Ignis had  _ seen  _ Gladio turn on the camera.  And it was his scheduled day for updating.  Had there been an unexpected mishap?  “What about--?”

Gladio groaned in disbelief and just about smacked his palm into his forehead before he remembered how filthy it was.  “Iggy, you absolute  _ dork.” _

How rude.  Yet very unhelpful.  “Pardon me?” Ignis used the full force of his Advisor Voice on Gladio to force him to confess.  He needn’t have tried so hard.

“Did you think,” Gladio wiped his hand on his sheets (earning a quick grimace from Ignis) before hauling the other man onto his lap. “That I was doing this for other people?”

“...Yes?”

Gladio groaned again and cracked his head against Ignis’s temple.  It smarted, but the shock was displaced by Gladio’s next words.

“Ignis Scientia, you may be the smartest person I’ve ever met but you are an idiot.”

Ignis felt his eyes blaze with indignation and he raised his head to meet… Gladio’s amused face, lips curved into an angelic smile.

“...I’m so very confused.” Ignis chose to say instead, his voice fading off into a mutter as he looked away.

Warm knuckles pressed against his cheek and forced him to look Gladio in the eyes once more.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Iggy.” The words made Ignis’s heart skip a beat. “And then you show up at my door and you  _ stayed _ and there isn’t anyone else I want more in this world than you.  I don’t like sharing - strangers on the net can fuck off.”

“But you, this-- This is what you like, isn’t it?  People watching?  Why would you need me when you have hundreds of adoring--”

“I don’t need them.”

“Stop interrupting!” Ignis got out amidst a delicious sense of euphoria.  Who knew having his cheek stroked was a turn-on? “This is just your arousal talking.  You don’t need me, you never even spared me a second glance until it was clear I was attracted to you.”

There was silence.  Gladio’s eyes had closed again but they opened lazily when it became clear Ignis was done.

“Can I speak now?”

Ignis felt lost and defeated. “Yes. Please do.”

Gladio cleared his throat and pulled Ignis’s head to rest against his chest.  Ignis could hear Gladio’s heartbeat, strong and reassuring, beating beneath his ear.  It felt… right.

“I meant what I said.  I have wanted you for a long time.  But you’re so hard to approach.  I was afraid anything I said would be misunderstood and anything we had would be ruined.  So I took to imagining, and what it would be like to be with you.  And fucking hell, Iggy, I can’t get enough of it.  You know what?  Sure, I love knowing that people beat off to my body - it’s one hell of a compliment.  But what got me off,  _ every damn time, _ was the thought, slim as it was, that you were out there thinking about me.”

Eyes wide, Ignis kept his head still as he felt Gladio breathe in and out before continuing.

“But if I had you, I wouldn’t need anyone else. Astrals, Iggy, I think about you so much I feel like a damned stalker.  I think about your favourite tv shows and what books you like to read.  I think about your smile and your mind and your heart the size of Insomnia itself.  And yeah, I think about sex - like how you’d look after I deep-throated you, or how many places we could fuck in, or, hells, who would be the bigger spoon!”

Ignis laughed even as he felt his eyes moisten and said “ _ you _ ” at the same time Gladio did.  Then they laughed together at the foolishness of their own actions.

“So I guess what I’m asking, in just about the most round-about way possible since we did this the complete opposite of what we should have… is will you go on a date with me?”

Ignis looked down at his disheveled self, pants undone and sizeable wet spot visible.  Gladio wasn’t faring much better, his nudity only covered by the grace of Ignis’s lanky body.  And he peered up into hopeful eyes, eyes which he himself had spent countless nights dreaming about.

“Yes.  I will.”

Their first kiss was simple and sweet and spoke of many more to come.

  
  
  


It was only then that Ignis realized that once again, he had no clean pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRO TIP, Iggy - turning on a camera does not mean it is immediately connected and streaming to a porn site. Doi.
> 
> I really should write with sticky notes because I spent the vast majority of the time going, "Wait, does he have pants on?" "Did I describe the pants?" "WHO IS SITTING AND WHO IS STANDING." etc. I really am not good at fics with chapters for this very reason - most forgetful person eva~
> 
> Also I don't personally picture Ignis as using a lot of crude language like 'fuck' or 'cock' and such which is why I am sure I have abused English by repeating a lot of colourful descriptions for ze word 'peen'. I am sorry, so sorry. I'm sure I'm not going to be winning any 'worst erotica' awards though - some real authors are SO BAD compared to the people I read online. YOU GO ONLINE PEEPS!
> 
> Also I'm currently playing DA:I and TRYING to romance Iron Bull and gdi I love him and his body but oh man I play as Adaar and there are pretty much ZERO Qunari-Inquisitor fics and I am so sad. :( I can't be the only person in the world who will be an alien character/romance an alien character without a second thought, right?
> 
> ....Right?


End file.
